


Cuddle Time - Drawing

by Stefanyeah



Series: Cardinal Bird Red Tiger [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Antlers, Cat Ears, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've spent the day rather productive and drew something. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Time - Drawing

Scroll sidewards to see the whole picture.

And yeah, I know, Dom's legs are too big, and you especially see it when the hips area is covered…  
Also, yepp, they do tend to spend their evenings in a state of general undress regardless of the evening plans.  
Kitten Matt is holding a mug with warm milk, of course. ;)  
Also also, I can't draw wings and neither sofas.


End file.
